Lily's Letters
by thegreatmelanie
Summary: Just a quick preview of a story I've been thinking of writing... It's a typical Jily love story - not all in letter format. Tell me what you think!


The girl with the flaming red hair lay asleep, cocooned in the soft fabric of her sheets. Her chest rose and fell softly, but her eyes were restless even in her sleep; they flickered back and forth behind her closed lids, which fluttered occasionally. Strewn carelessly around her were letters of all sorts and sizes, some crushed, others neatly unfolded. The one closest to her was obviously recent, but it had already been crumpled then smoothed flat again. The corner was tucked under one of her pillows.

 _"_ _Dear Evans,"_ it read.

 _"_ _I honestly don't know why you're so upset about the whole letter-to-your-mum thing. I simply wanted to thank her for producing the most beautiful, intelligent, awe-inspiring young woman I have ever met. I had no idea she would demand to know why you dislike me so much (I'm still waiting to hear that answer too) and how you could turn down such a 'sweet boy' (again, still waiting for an answer). I would have written to your dad too, but I've seen him at King's Cross and he's nearly as awe-inspiring as you. On the rare chance he doesn't take a liking to me, I think I'll play it safe and just stay away._

 _"_ _And you really have no reason to be cross. You're quite welcome for the idea I gave you on how to prank your poor Muggle sister—though you claim it was unintentional, we both knew the truth. You must have forgotten to write a thank you in your last letter, but no need. I know of your deep-rooted appreciation for me, and there's really no need to spell it out, my flower._

 _"_ _James xx_

 _"_ _P.S. What are you wearing? (Haha don't kill me, Sirius said to write this, not me)"_

The next letter had the same unique penmanship, but had been ripped ferociously through the middle:

 _"_ _Evans,_

 _"_ _I hope you successfully understood the innuendo in my last letter—it's a bit harder to make things sound suggestive without raising an eyebrow or smirking at you._

 _"_ _And in response to your nickname question? The answer still hasn't changed, love. I know Snivillus told you all about how he thought they were suggestive of foul play. If I thought it would please you, I might agree but a) I mustn't tell lies (my mummy would have at me), 2) Snivillus is a slimy git and I will never agree with him, and c) I don't think it_ would _please you, just piss you off._

 _"_ _So here goes,_ again _. Wormtail is the name of Peter's old rat, Moony is because Lupin's a rather dedicated insomniac , and Padfoot—well, frankly, that story's a bit gross and I don't think your beautiful ears should be tainted with it. I'm Prongs because Sirius likes to say I strut like a deer._

 _"_ _Before you can even say something smart-ass: haha, Tailfeathers just doesn't have the same ring as Prongs._

 _I really do love your smart-ass comments though, Evans, and I'd love it even more if you'd—"_

The letter cut off there; it had been torn raggedly in half.

Beside it, lay a letter of the same parchment and handwriting; this one had a small, moving picture of a handsome boy with dark black hair looking furious at the sight of bright pink robes lying on his bed. It had been messily folded then unfolded again, and the writing was barely legible it had been written so quickly:

 _"_ _My dearest, Evans,_

 _"_ _I didn't know better, I'd think you were ignoring me! Of course, Mini-James may very well simply be losing your letters—he seems to get his rather care-free attitude from Sirius, or perhaps vice-versa—but this time, I told him not to come back until he had a response from you. In fact, I believe my exact instructions were for a 'letter of decent length and niceties.'_

 _"_ _Please do not think I don't appreciate_ all _of your letters, even the short ones. The two lovely words "bugger off" gain even more beauty in your handwriting, and I always delight in your scoldings, especially when it's directed at Sirius instead of me._

 _"_ _I'm counting down the days until I see you again, my flower. I miss the green of your eyes, the flame of your hair, the curve of your—I could go on, but seeing as Sirius will be in a terribly ungenerous mood in a few minutes—he'll have discovered what (or who) exactly happened to turn all his school robes pink—I'd better send Mini-James with this letter now._

 _"_ _Until Thursday, Evans. I'll await your letter, in agony every day it takes for you to write a response (and I would write a response, seeing as Mini-James also has Sirius's patience—or lack thereof—and a very sharp beak)._

 _"_ _James x (x 18 – three for every day I have to wait to see you again)"_

The final letter that lay on her bed was on a rather different piece of paper with different handwriting. It was the most recent and, unlike the others, had not been damaged in the least.

 _"_ _Dear Lily,_

 _"_ _I can't wait to see you again! I can't believe the Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow! Squeee! (Oh my goodness, did I just 'squeee'? And on a piece of parchment, no less. I have slowly been going crazy without you and the rest of our leading ladies to keep me company—it's only been your letters that have kept me sane.)_

 _"_ _Speaking of insanity, I saw Remus at Hogsmead the other day, and oh my! Someone had a growth spurt! Do you remember that little twig of a thing we met as first years! Well I think he's finally grown up. In fact, all of the Marauders were looking rather delicious at Hogsmead (except for Peter, but I don't think he really counts). Sirius especially—wo-ow. He's always looked fine but the sun has been extra kind to him._

 _"_ _You're probably wondering about James… DON'T DENY IT! I know your curiosity is killing you…_

 _"_ _But I think I'll make you wait! Mwahaha! James told me you've been writing letter back and forth all summer! You're little secret is out, LILY EVANS! Thanks for including me, your best friend, in the secret… I would have made an excellent love consultant, you devil, you. So making you wait to see will be your punishment._

 _"_ _Unless you've seen him…_

 _"_ _OH MY GOD HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?_

 _"_ _If you've seen him and haven't told me, I'm going to be royally pissed._

 _"_ _Anyway, I can't wait to see you TOMORROW!_

 _"_ _SQUEEE!_

 _"_ _Love, Marlene xxx"_


End file.
